Persona: Revival
by The Breloom 53
Summary: 5 Years after P4G's True Ending, a new tragedy wakes. People have been falling asleep for weeks on end with sign of awakening, and only 1 person can stop it. Makoto Amano, brother of Maya Amano from P2, has transferred to Inaba, and only he and his ragtag group of friends can stop and suppress this tragedy. Spoilers of P4 True Ending, almost all characters are OCs.


_**Author's Note: **_**Hey guys, it's The Breloom 53, and I'm gonna present to you a Fan Fic called Persona: Revival, which takes place 5 years after Persona 4 Golden's True Ending. I do not own the Persona Series, but I own a good amount of the characters. Also, Personas shall be existent in the real world and actually speak. Now get on with reading :D**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

_August 28, 2017, Noon_

Bleagh, I hate moving. Moving sucks, you know? My parents had to move to the US for a crap load work, and it makes me irate when they move. It just so happened that I had to move into the town where a murder mystery happened around 5 years ago which killed 3 people and rendered 5 people missing, including that weird gamer kid who copy cat killed the third guy.

Stepping out of the train's door, I made my way to the main gates after being frisked.

As usual, no one for me at the train station, as if I care. My parents trained me to live on my own, but they wouldn't let me live in our house at Tatsumi Port Island though, probably because they don't want me wrecking the place.

Before boarding a taxi, I decide to go visit the shopping district before going to my family's second home. Everything looks about the same, Konishi Booze, wait, BOOZE? Souzai Daigaku, and Aiya Chinese Diner! My favorite place to eat.

At least it's summer vacation, which means that there aren't any classes until the end of August. Yay. Anyway, gonna board a taxi, head to eastern Inaba, and walk to my house for the next two years.

Turning on the lights, I made my way over to the living room right to my left, drop everything I was holding, and pass out on the couch.

_Dream_

What... where am I... Why am I in a pitch black cave? … A voice? "Do you wish know reality?"

"What, reality, what are you talking about? Who are you?!" I had to scream out. It echoed. The voice laughed. "Hahaha, I am simply watching you. Farewell, boy, and you may now wake up."

_August 29, 2017_

…**?!**

**I am thou... and thou art I.**

**Thou hast performed a miraculous act.**

**Thou has opened his eyes to reality.**

**Your bond with the Justice Arcana has reached it's maximum.**

**Thou has now been granted access _Paris, the King of Troy, _ the Ultimate Form of the Justice Arcana.**

Whoa... trippy... am I hallucinating? What was that about a miraculous act? Opening my eyes to reality? Paris of Troy? What is this, a Greek mythology pot trip? Anyway, I'm just gonna put away all my things and settle into the house. I'm gonna pour myself a bowl of cereal.

But first, gonna look at myself in the mirror. Okay, regular barber cut brown hair, tanned skin, all good.

I love corn flakes. They're delicious. Now, I might as well go outside and roam the town. Time to walk outside the door and-

"OOOF!" A male voice collided into me. I fell flat on my back and the other guy fell right beside me. He looked to be my age, with really messy black hair. "Oh, sorry for bumping into you." The boy said.

"It's no problem, really." I replied. "Hey." The boy said. "You new around Inaba?" I half nodded and half shook my head. "Kinda. My house is here, but I only come here every so often."

"Great!" The boy said. "Want me to show you around?" "Uh, sure." I said. "Oh yeah. My name's Katsumi Sanada." Katsumi said. I nodded. "Mine's Makoto Amano."

"Let's get going!"

"Okay, here we are at the local shopping district, Souzai Daigaku right over there, which servers the greatest steak in Inaba, Aiya Chinese Diner, a really good place if you want to gorge yourself with a massive meat bowl, Marukyu Tofu over there, home of famous idol Rise Kujikawa, also known as Risette. Unfortunately, she rarely comes home because she's in showbiz and all that stuff." Katsumi said to me while walking around the shopping district.

"Apparently, the huge supermarket Junes run this place out of business 5 years ago, but now they're collaborating and the shopping district supplies it!" Katsumi said with glee. I nodded and endured his tour of Inaba. It was still 8 o'clock, so he decided to show me around the entire town. He showed me around Samegawa, Junes, the huge shopping mall, Yasogami High School, which is apparently the school I'll be in for the next two years. It actually took 4 hours because we accidentally took a train and went to Okina City. He didn't bother showing me around because he'd never been there either.

"Well, it's lunch time." Katsumi said. "Great. How about we try eating at Aiya Chinese Diner?" I suggested. Katsumi looked almost ecstatic. "I love that place!" And suddenly, rain falls on our heads like a thunderbolt to a lightning rod. Weirdly, Katsumi looked even happier. "This rain means we can get the MEGA BEEF BOWL!" I had to facepalm because Katsumi attracted a buttload of looks from local bystanders. Partially because we were in the rain, majorly because he screamed into the heavens.

He made our way to Aiya, but before that we dropped by my place to dry ourselves down. And then we went to Aiya. We went in and took a seat.

"Hey Aika!" Katsumi hollered. "Two Mega Beef Bowls please!" A small female voice came from inside the kitchen. "Got it! That'll be 6000 yen total!" Katsumi looked dumbfounded. "I only have 3000..." I sighed and brought open my wallet. 300000 yen. Good thing my parents were rather rich and gave me this to support myself, and my sister was rather successful in her job to support me, as well as giving me a school trust fund. Life is good.

Katsumi took a peek and got wide-eyed. "OH MAH GAWSH YOU GOT SO MUCH YENZ WHERE YOU GET IT TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME YOU SO FRIKIN RICH BOY WHY HOW WHAT WHEN WHO HOW MUCH" I had to resist busting into laughter because he literally freaked out over my wealth.

"I moved here. Parents are rich. Gave me money to support me. This is gonna run out in 5 months, tops. You need some cash?" Katsumi nodded. I handed him 50000 yen and he almost jumped out of his seat. "Do I owe you anything?" He inquired. I shook my head. "Thanks man! You are the best!"

Aika delivered our food and it was _gigantic._ Katsumi looked actually contemplative. "This is the biggest bowl in all of Inaba- DUDE HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT" I dug right in, and finished it in seconds. I laid my chopsticks on the table, stood up, went to the counter, and handed Aika the 6000 yen to pay. Aika nodded and took the money. When she saw my bowl, she had a very shocked expression.

"Oh dear, we have a new champion. I didn't think _anyone_ could beat the high score of eating the Mega Beef Bowl. I thought Yu would keep his title for about 15 or so years! Can I have your name and photo?" She took a picture of me and I told her my name. She instantly wrote it down, got the picture developed somewhere, got a frame, and hanged it up on the wall.

…**!?**

**I am thou... and thou art I.**

**Thou hast established a new bond. **

**It brings thee closer to reality.**

**Thou hast established a bond with the Chariot Arcana.**

**Thou shalt receive our blessing when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana. **

**Thou hast achieved Rank 1.**

The creepy voice again... Now it's Chariot? Hmm...

"It took you 5 seconds right?" Aika asked. I nodded. "Great! How about your friend there?" Katsumi was staring at me, mouth agape, and fiddling with his chopsticks. I returned to the table and sat down.

"Dude, you are a legend. How did you do that?" Katsumi asked me. "Speed eater. I've trained myself." Katsumi nodded, took 15 minutes to finish his bowl, and we separated ways for the day. "See you sometime soon, Katsumi!" I said. I nodded and waved him goodbye.

He shouted something back. "Remember! School starts tomorrow so you gotta get ready!"

…**!?**

**I am thou... and thou art I.**

**Thou hast established a new bond.**

**It brings thee closer to reality.**

**Thou hast established a bond with the Magician Arcana.**

**Thou shalt receive our blessing when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana.**

**Thou hast achieved Rank 1.**

The voice. Magician Arcana? Rank 1? Persona? I have too many questions, but I don't know who to ask. Oh well, I might as well head back home- OOF

"Aaah!" A small female voice shrieked. Apparently this is the second time today I knocked someone over. I looked at he and she appeared to have long ebony hair, and had Caucasian skin. I don't know why, but I've always been the observative type. Black shirt, jeans, yep.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said. She nodded from on the ground. I helped her up and she ran off. I looked back, and apparently she looked back too, and she was blushing. God knows what I've been doing the past few years.

…**!?**

**I am thou... and thou art I.**

**Thou shall awaken a new Arcana in the near future.**

**Thou shall awaken the Priestess Arcana.**

Trippy voices... At least they seem a bit helpful. Priestess huh. Must be the Arcana of the girl I bumped into. In the near future? I'm gonna see her again soon. Anyway, before I bump into anyone else-OOF

Tempting fate... I am tempting it hard...

"Whoa man! Sorry for running you over!" A buff guy with cobalt hair riding a bicycle shouted. Wait... cobalt!? He helped me up, helped me clean my shirt and he rode off. "Sorry!" He screamed.

…**!?**

**I am thou... and thou art I.**

**Thou shall awaken a new Arcana in the near future.**

**Thou shall awaken the Strength Arcana.**

Hmm... Maybe if someone else bumps into me... Hopefully that won't happen-OOF

What did I do to deserve this?!

"Sorry! Sorry for kicking you in the back of your head!" A loud female voice screamed. She helped me up, and she had massive shoes. DAMN that was why that hurt. I looked at her and she had waist length brown hair and a small from. "I'll be on my way now, bye!"

…**!?**

**I am thou... and thou art I.**

**Thou shall awaken a new Arcana in the near future.**

**Thou shall awaken the Star Arcana.**

Please... make it stop... Huh. Apparently someone was video taping me. She said she was gonna upload the video to Japan's Funniest Home Videos. I told her that if she wins she'll give me half of the yen. She nodded.

…**!?**

**I am thou... and thou art I...**

**Thou shall awaken a new Arcana in the near future.**

**Thou shall awaken the Empress Arcana.**

But I didn't bump into anyone!

Oooh... A blue butterfly landing onto my hand... It looks like a regular butterfly. It flew away when the wind suddenly blew... Aww...

**I am thou... and thou art I...**

**Thou shall awaken a new Arcana in the near future.**

**Thou shall awaken the World Arcana.**

A butterfly? That's just weird...


End file.
